Fire in my heart for you
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Eris Kimura grew up with the Okumura brothers, something happens one day that can never be changed. Now all three of them are going to True Cross Academy. When happens when things start to change for better or for worse, and how will Eris react?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**I had wrote a Blue Exorcist story before and it didn't do so good. So i thought i would give it another try. Please tell me what you think by favoring this story or just commenting on it (: thank you **

"That's the last one" said a girl with long curly black hair, her eyes an emerald green

"Eris" said a voice, the girl turned around to see her father standing there

"all packed" he asked. Eris nodded

"I'm going to miss you" he said walking over to his daughter throwing his arms around her, bring her into a hug

"dad I'm not leaving till Saturday" Eris said smiling

"I know but still" he said releasing her. A giggle left her lips as she turned around to see her room covered in boxes

"so where is Ayaka" Eris asked as she grabbing a picture of off her nightstand putting it in a box

"out" said her father as he looked around her room

"spending your money huh" mumbled Eris

"Eris" said her father in a warning tone

"yea I know" Eris said turning to face her father

"all done, this time" he said smiling

"yes" she said sitting on her bed

"I still can't believe you're going to True Cross Academy" he said smiling at her

"I know" Eris said playing with the end of her shirt

"so are you going to go see Rin, and Yukio tonight" he asked making Eris nod

"I think I'm going to head out now seeing as it will take me a bit" Eris said sitting up

"just be careful" her father said kissing the top of her head

"I'll be down stairs" he said walking away

"bye dad" Eris said smiling

"bye pumpkin" he said closing her door.

Eris pulled her hair back in a high pony tail, lose curls' framed her face as she put one behind her ear. Eris opened her door and walked down the steep steps

"sugar muffin" said a high pitched voice, groan left Eris lips as she heard her step mother's voice

"oh hey Eris do you know where your father is" asked Ayaka looking at her step daughter

"try the kitchen" Eris said as she continued to walk down the steps

"going to go see Rin and Yukio" she asked making Eris nod

"I'll tell your father" Ayaka said

"he already knows" Eris said as she grabbed her shoes slipping the on

"oh okay bye, don't be too late" Ayaka said,

"yea" Eris said as she opened the front door.

Eris stopped in front of the Fujimoto's chapel. Her hand went to the door knocking on it. The door opened and there stood Kyodo

"hey Eris come on in" he said moving aside

"thanks Kyodo" she said smiling as he closed the door

"they're both in the kitchen" he said making Eris nod

"how did the job go" she asked as they walked Kyodo shook his head showing Eris it didn't go good

"thanks" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Tch! That old fart" said a voice a smile formed on Eris voice

"calm down Rin" Yukio said.

"hey guys" Eris said waving

"hello" Yukio said as he continued to clean Rin's hand

"hey Eris" Rin said smiling at her

"Rin did you get into another fight" Eris said as she hopped on the table sitting next to him

"yea" mumbled Rin making Eris roll her eyes. Eris leaned her head on Rin's shoulder causing him to blush; Yukio looked up at the two and slightly smiled watching them.

"So when are you two gonna start high school" Rin said smiling,

"soon" Yukio said

"Whoa! True Cross Academy is super famous! I'm impressed" Rin said looking at Yukio

"makes me proud to be your twin brother" he said smiling at Yukio. Eris watched as the brother boned. A laugh escaped Yukio's lips

"I'm working as hard as I can to be a doctor" Yukio replied making Rin smile once more

"same go's to you Eris" Rin said turning his head looking at her

"thanks" Eris said giggling

"I'm sure both of you can do it" Rin said making Eris blush and smile at him

"I'll do my best" Yukio said

"you're already pretty good" Rin said bring up his hand looking at it.

"That's because you keep getting into fight" Yuiko said standing up.

Eris watched as Rin lowed his head a sigh escaped his lips

"compared to you two I'm a total loser" Rin said making Eris frown

"are not" she said Rin looked at her to see her frowning.

"Well, what do you want to do" asked Yukio. Rin looked away from Eris and looked at Yukio.

"huh, you going to lecture me too" Rin said.

"We're worried about you" Yukio said as he made eye contact with Eris who nodded

"and so is Father Fujimoto" Yukio said

"I'm worried about myself" Rin said looking down at his hand. That is when Eris removed her head from his shoulder

"I need to become a respectable person" he said

"but I don't have a chance" he mumbled making Eris sigh

"well then why not try the restaurant job" Yukio said making Eris

"a restaurant job. Rin that's right up your ally" Eris said clapping her hands together.

"Huh" Rin said looking at the girl next to him. Rin then turned to his brother

"just don't take it so seriously" Yukio said making Eris nod.

"Oh there you are" said a voice Eris watched as Rin caught a box that was thrown at him. A smiled formed on her lips as she closed her eyes thinking. Eris soon opened her eyes to see Rin looking at the box then at the men in the kitchen

"I never said I'd go" he said

"if you get the job I'll make sukiyaki for dinner" he said. A smile broke out on Rin face

"meat! I'll go" he said happily

"he'll do anything for meat" said Yukio to Eris who nodded.

"Rin if you want I can go with you" Eris said smiling making Rin smile back

"yea" he said making Eris laugh.

Eris then jumped off the table

"well I'm going to head home" she said smiling at the twin brothers

"aw already you just got here" said Rin

"sorry but I'm tried" Eris said yawning

"well see you guys later" waved Eris as she walked away. Yukio looked at Eris then at Rin to see him watching her

"why don't you walk her home" Yukio said walking away. Rin jumped off the table setting the box down

"ERIS" yelled Rin as he ran to catch up to her

"walking me home" Eris asked Rin blushed but nodded "

yea" he said rubbing the back of his neck a smile formed on Eris lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad" Eris shouted as she ran down the steps, a smile on her face.

"Dad where are you" Eris said as she ran into the kitchen only to see Ayaka sitting at the table.

"Eris" she said smiling at her

"where's my dad" Eris asked frowning

"he's at work" Ayaka said as Eris nodding.

"I thought today, we could have a mother daughter day, we can go shopping, get our hair done" Ayaka said happily. Eris sighed

"I'm sorry Ayaka I promised Rin I would go with him for his job interview" Eris said

"I'm sorry" Eris said again as Ayaka sighed heavily.

"I try Eris I really do" she said standing up.

"But as your mother I have a say" Ayaka said as Eris glared at her

"what" Eris said.

"You're not going" Ayaka said as Eris eyes widened.

"What" Eris said shocked.

"You can't stop me" Eris said glaring at her

"yes I can! As your mother-"

"but you're not" Eris said cutting her off.

"You're not my mother; you will never be my mother" Eris said as tears started to form

"go to your room" Ayaka shouted

"no" Eris said as she turned around and calmly walked out the front door

"ERIS!" she heard Ayaka shout.

As Eris walked to Fujimoto's chapel tears fell from her eyes, she was never strong when it came to her mother. Eris's mother died in child birth and every day since Eris could remember she always blamed herself for it. Eris quickly wiped her tears away; she couldn't help but let out a small laugh remembering when she first met Rin.

_"She killed her mother" a little girl whispered as Eris played in the corner _

_"what a monster" another one whispered, a single tear from Eris eyes. Eris then looked up at the adults in the room to see them chatting together. Eris let out a small sigh and turned back around only to be hit in the back by a toy. Eris flinched as the toy hit her _

_"go home" a kid said as he smirked but shouted when he felt hands on his back. Eris turned around to see the kid who threw the toy at her lying on the ground. _

_"huh" she whispered as she saw a boy with dark blue hair _

_"shut up all of you" he shouted angrily at them._

"My hero" Eris whispered as she stopped when she saw Rin walked out of the chapel

"RIN" Eris shouted as she ran to catch up to him

"hey Eris" he said turning to face her. Eris raised her fist and punched Rin in the arm

"OW" he said as he looked at the girl.

"so much for waiting for me" she said crossing her arms

"I was-"

"don't sweet talk me" Eris said as she smiled at him

"come on before your late" Eris replied as she started to walk away leaving Rin behind. Rin watched as Eris walked away

'tell her' the voice in his head said but he quickly shook the thought off and ran to catch up with Eris

"wait up" he yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

'What the hell.' Rin thought as he and Eris walked into the town,

"Rin." Eris said as she watched Rin swat around him.

"you okay" Eris asked.

"Eris do you see-" "Okumura" shouted a voice cutting Rin off. Rin and Eris turned to see a group of guy's not to fair from them. Rin quickly grabbed Eris's hand pulling her closer to him. Rin was quick to respond.

"yeah" he said as Eris looked from the guy's to Rin. Eris couldn't help but notice how close Rin had pulled her towards him.

"Sorry about this morning. You alright" one of the guys said as he stood in the middle.

"this morning" Eris whispered as she looked at the group of guys.

"we lost our cool, we want to apologize" the guy said.

"got a minute" he added as Eris looked from him to Rin.

"Rin" she whispered to him.

"we're going to be late" she added as Rin looked from Eris to the guys.

"if it won't take long" Rin said as Eris's eye winded in shock.

"Rin" she hissed at him as the group of guys lead them to an ally way.

"their just saying sorry" Rin said as he looked at Eris who shook her head.

"yea but why in an ally way" she whispered to herself.

"What" Rin said as Eris smiled at him.

"nothing" she replied as she lowered her eyes to see Rin still holding her hand. Eris couldn't help but blush heavily.

"Rin" Eris said.

"hmm" Rin replied.

"your still holding my hand" she said as she looked to see Rin blushed.

"sorry" he said as he quickly removed his hand. Eris watched as Rin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So how much should I pay you" a guy said as we stood in the ally. Eris moved closer to Rin as she noticed one of the guys behind us.

"Rin" she whispered as she looked at the guy who was now speaking.

"Huh" Rin said.

"you know my parents are well known and the new term at true cross academy is about to start" he said.

"I wouldn't want bad rumors to get around" he added. Eris watched as Rin just stood there.

"you're going to the same school as Eris and my bother...hmm that would be bad" Rin said as Eris smiled slight at him.

"I doubt the school wants anything to do with cruel punks like you" Rin added as Eris bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Ha ha right…call it hush money. I'll pay you so keep it a secret, all right" the guy said.

"oh so that's what is about" Rin said as he grabbed my hand.

"I don't want it, I won't say anything. We done, I'm busy so..." Rin said as he turned and walked away with Eris by his side.

"What's with the attitude? You trying to be cool in front of your girl ha ha ha! Be honest man. You and your brother are so poor you can't even pay for school" the guy said causing Rin and Eris to stop walking. Eris eyes widened in shock as Rin and she turned to face the guy that just spoke.

"So take it. Your brother Yukio Okumura studied hard to get a scholarship, right" he said with a smirk as he held up money: that's sort of like a debt. How sad put this towards his tuition" he added as Eris felt Rin let go of her hand. Within a matter of seconds Rin had punched the guy right across the face.

"say what you want about me" Rin said.

"but don't diss my brother" Rin shouted as Eris smiled happily.

"you go Rin" she whispered happily as she started at him.

"Ha ha that hurt! What're you so worked up about" the guy shouted at Rin.

"get him" the guy shouted Eris watched in shocked as one of the guys friend came up from behind Rin and pushed him to the ground with him on top of Rin holding him down.

"Rin" Eris said in shocked as she took a step forwards.

"Hold him down and be careful. This guys a real monster" the guy said as he walked towards him. Eris stood there her hands shaking in anger how dare they she thought as she glared at them.

Eris watched as the guy bent down and picked up something that was on the ground.

"interview ha ha ha" he laughed.

"guess that explains the suit" he said as he bent down and patted Rin's head.

"I feel for ya dude" he said.

"even demons gotta find a job after junior high" he said.

"without anyone to support you. you're nothing but scum" he shouted at Rin.

"shut up" Eris shouted as all the guys looked up to see Eris standing there.

"you're the only scum here" she shouted pointing at him. The guy laughed as he slowly stood up.

"what are you doing Eris" Rin shouted in shock as he watched his friend stand her ground as the guy walked towards her. Rin had no doubt he would hurt her, Rin shrugged under the guys weight as he tried to get up but failed.

"I almost forgot about you" the guy said as Eris slowly took a step back.

"you're pitiful" Eris said as she glared at guy that stood near her. The guy stopped hearing Eris's words. He let out a laugh causing Eris to growl.

"you got a sharp tongue ha ha" he said as he continued to walk towards her.

"that's not all that's sharp" he said as he looked at her up and down causing Eris to look at the guy in disgust.

"Stay away from her you bastard" Rin shouted in angry as he watched the guy walk closer to Eris.

"ha ha I won't leave too many bruises" the guy said as Eris looked from the guy then to Rin who growled.

"Run Eris" Rin shouted at her causing her to bite her lip.

"get out of here now" he shouted as Eris took a deep breath and turned around and took off running.

"Father Fujimoto" Eris shouted as she ran into chapel.

"Father Fujimoto" she shouted again as tears fell from her eyes. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Father Fujimoto come into view.

"Eris" questioned Father Fujimoto as Eris stopped in front of him.

"it's happening" she said as his eyes widened. Father Fujimoto grabbed Eris's shoulders.

"go home lock all the doors and windows" he said as she nodded. Eris watched as Father Fujimoto raced out of the chapel.

"be safe" she whispered as she raced home.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain hit the hard cold ground as Eris stood beside her father. Her long hair pined into a bun while her black dress flowed till it stopped at her knees. Her father wrapped his arm around her bring her closer to him,

"it's okay" he whispered as he bent down and kissed her head. As the words left his mouth tears fell from her eyes.

"I think it's time to go" Ayaka said as she fanned herself with her black and white fan.

"Yeah" Her father spoke as his eyes sadden

"come on Eris" he said as he grabbed her hand. Eris aloud her father to pull her along, Once they exited the church that was located on cemetery grounds. Eris noticed right away through her burly eyes Rin standing over Father Fujimoto's grave. Eris reached up and brushed her tears away; Eris eyes searched the small group of people and amongst those people stood Yukio.

"Dad" Eris spoke as she stopped walking causing him to stop as well.

"What is it" he asked as he stared at his daughter.

"I'll meet you at the car" she spoke as she looked into her father's dark eyes.

"Alright" he said as Ayaka narrowed her eyes at Eris but nodded none the less. When Ayaka and her father started to walk away she began to walk towards Yukio. Rain hid her skin but she paid it no mind all that matters to Eris.

"Yukio" Eris whispered her dress now soaking wet while her hair stuck to her face. Yukio turned to face Eris and stood in shock as he saw her dripping wet

"Eris" he said as he then held out his umbrella so it covered them both. Eris smiled thankfully at him before she pulled him into a huge.

"Yukio" she mumbled sadly as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled as tears fell from her eyes. Yukio frowned and wrapped an arm around her. Yukio then lifted his eyes as Eris cried into his chest. Yukio stood there starting at his brother. Eris slowly pulled apart

"be safe" she mumbled as she stepped out of his gasp. Yuiko started into Eris's eyes

"see you at school" Eris said as she gave a small smile before she made her way to the car. Once in the car Eris lowered her eyes,

"everything okay" Ayaka asked as the car started to move

"I hope so" she whispered as she stared out her window

"I hope so" she repeated as Rin came into her mind.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Ayaka as she barged into Eris room, a moan left the sleeping girls lips as she slowly opened her eyes to see Ayaka throwing confetti on her.

"What the hell" Eris said as she glared at the smiling woman

"today is the day" Ayaka said happily

"your be going to True Cross" she said as she threw the whole bag at Eris causing her to growl. A laugh left Eris's father's lips as he walked in

"Ayaka give us a minute" he spoke as his daughter narrowed her eyes at his wife.

"Of course, I'll get the car started" Ayaka said as she skipped out of the room.

"She can't wait till I leave" Eris spoke as she sat up

"that's not true" he spoke

"YAY" they heard Ayaka shout. Eris then raised an eye brow

"she's saying YAY cause your be getting a good education" he spoke with a nervous laugh

. "uh huh" Eris spoke as she stood up from her bed.

"Excited" he asked as he clapped his hands

"eh" Eris said as she walked over the dresser

"nervous I guess" she mumbled as she began to brush her hair.

"Your mother would be so proud" he spoke as he left closing the door lightly behind him.

"Would she really" Eris said as she looked into her mirror.


End file.
